<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catra is Not Allowed On the Bed by Avagarde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264967">Catra is Not Allowed On the Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avagarde/pseuds/Avagarde'>Avagarde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avagarde/pseuds/Avagarde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Adora once again share a bed, with no more pretenses they're free to get a bit closer. There is one problem however, Catra sleeps like a cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catra is Not Allowed On the Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know you don’t have to sleep there.”</p><p>Catra’s ear perked towards Adora as she spoke. “Should I go somewhere else?” </p><p>Adora laughed and sat up in bed, her arm pulling Catra up from her huddled ball. “I mean you don’t have to stay so far away. The bed was designed for two people.” Adora lifted the top sheet up off the pastel colored mattress. “We’re not sleeping in a barracks anymore, it’s okay if you wanna, y’know, sleep beside me for once.” </p><p>Catra’s puzzled expression turned to a slight red hue. “Oh, right, couple stuff. Yeah we can try that.” Adora and Catra met each other's gaze with a warm smile.</p><p>------</p><p>Adora lay wide awake in the dark, her desire to sleep tormenting her every brief moment of shut-eye. There was no angle she could contort herself into to get comfortable, she nudged herself further from the edge of the bed as Catra's dome pushed against the middle of her back. How could Catra be this bad at sleeping in a bed, or maybe it would be more appropriate to say she was too good. She formed a perfect circle with her body slightly off-center in the middle of the bed. Catra’s unconscious body was at a peaceful and content purr, but her dreaming tail slapped against Adora if she moved too close.</p><p>Adora had all night to try any position she could think of but they were all in vain, Catra could not be roused from her slumber to be parlayed with as Catra had never been so thoroughly consumed by a bed so comfortable. It was, in all senses of the word, the worst. </p><p>-----</p><p>“Hey, you alright?”</p><p>Adora awoke to the sound of Catra’s voice, the sun heating the floor beneath her head. She was partially off the bed, seeming to have passed out while struggling with the numerous blankets of the bed. “I’m fine.”</p><p>“If you wanted more blankets you could’ve just taken mine, I like to sleep on top of them anyway.” Catra spoke jovially.</p><p>Adora blinked her baggy eyes. “That’s not really the problem” She sat up on the floor. “The way you sleep is a uhh.... Sorta inconvenient.” </p><p>Catra tilted her head in confusion then looked away. “I thought you wanted me to sleep closer to you.” </p><p>Adora lifted herself onto the bed in a rush to assure Catra. “I do! But when you sleep you sorta bunch up into this ball that you can’t be coaxed out of.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it? That’s just how I sleep” Catra got out of bed and started to get dressed, her feelings slightly wounded.</p><p>“I’m sorry! It’s not that big a deal but maybe tonight we can try like... cuddling?” Adora’s voice broke as she asked Catra the question.</p><p>Catra’s head picked up but she was looking directly away from Adora towards the wall. “Being held isn’t really... my thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, nevermind. It’s okay if you wanna sleep on the bottom of the bed-”</p><p>Catra turned around suddenly. “But I wanna try!” Her face was in a strained expression. “I... want this to work but let’s just go have breakfast for now okay?”</p><p>Adora Smiled, she stood up and brushed Catra’s shoulder. “Yeah, that’s totally okay.”</p><p>----</p><p>Catra’s body inched backwards, closer to Adora’s. “Is this good?”</p><p>Adora wrapped her arms around her. “If this is comfortable for you.” </p><p>Catra buried her face in Adora’s arm. “Yeah this is... nice” Catra paused. After a while she pulled Adora’s arms in closer and began to purr. Adora buried her face in the nook of Catra’s shoulder, which while surprisingly pointy, was a comfortable enough place for someone as touchy as Adora. </p><p>Catra shifted her legs then rolled over to face Adora, kissing her chastely on the nose. Adora smiled, already nodding off. “I love you”s were muttered. Adora was drifting away to sleep when she felt Catra roll over again, and again, it was beginning to happen a bit more frequently.</p><p>“You okay?” Adora whispered.</p><p>“I’m good, like... really good. But I’m having trouble feeling tired.” Catra shut her eyes as hard as she could and made a pained expression.</p><p>“You can move if you want.” </p><p>“I don’t want to though!” Catra flipped back over. “How about you be the little spoon?”</p><p>Adora laughed quietly. “You don’t have to ask me twice.”</p><p>“Why do you have to have so much hair?” Catra jeered while sticking her tongue out to clear her mouth of Adora’s hair.</p><p>Adora couldn’t help but laugh again. “You’ll be way worse when your hair grows back out.”</p><p>“Fair Point.” </p><p>----</p><p>Adora awoke to find herself with no one beside her. She opened her eyes to see Catra, sitting at the edge of the bed, her silhouette lit by dim moonlight. “Am I bad at this?” Catra spoke meekly. </p><p>“What?” Adora rubbed her eyes. </p><p>“This is the sort of thing couples do, that friends can do even, but I can’t seem to do this one simple thing.” Catra wiped her hand against her face. “It’s easy right? Just fall asleep.” </p><p>Adora sat up and put her hand on Catra’s cheek, turning her head to face her. “It’s okay Catra, we don’t need to cuddle while we sleep.”</p><p>“But I.... I like that part.” Catra turned her head away from Adora’s hand. “Being beside you as you slept instead of just in the same bunk is something I’ve thought about for a long time.” Her hands tightened in her lap. “But I just can’t fall asleep.”</p><p>“You don’t have to be used to this already. This is something really different.” Adora scooted closer to Catra. “I definitely had no trouble falling asleep next to you.” She said nudging her in the shoulder. </p><p>Catra turned to look at Adora, she smiled through her misty eyes. </p><p>“What If we tried this, cuddle while you’re awake and then when you need to you can pull away and do whatever you need to, okay?” Adora smiled warmly, placing her hand over the hand in Catra’s lap. “Now come back to bed, you still need a lot of rest after everything that’s happened.” </p><p>Catra laughed. “You’ve got me there.” And she lied back down in bed across from Adora, their fingers intertwined.</p><p>---</p><p>The bright Moonlight of day pierced through the clear curtains in the bedroom. Adora covered her eyes as light and birdsong filled the room. She was keen to stay in bed a bit longer, especially considering that leaving would be no easy task. Stretched across Adora’s stomach and taking up the horizontal distance of the bed Catra purred a deep content purr. Adora scratched Catra’s short hair between her ears and they fluttered dreamily and then she rolled onto her side. Despite the inarguably awkward elbow positioning on Adora’s gut she found her lover’s weight comforting, and Adora was a heavy enough sleeper to handle it. </p><p>A few more sleepy minutes of the morning passed before Catra yawned and began to stretch, she thoughtlessly poked out her claws and onto her bed.</p><p>“Ow!” Adora yelped, having just received ten tiny stabwounds. </p><p>Catra’s eyes suddenly opened and she fell back onto the bed with a confused yell. Adora began to laugh, soon Catra caught on and followed suit. “Sorry about your guts, babe.” </p><p>“It’s fine.” Adora leaned towards Catra and pet her on the head as she smirked. “I suppose it can’t be helped.”</p><p>Catra smirked and then pushed Adora back onto the pillows, proceeding to lie right on top of her. Catra poked Adora playfully in her face. “How did you sleep, princess?”</p><p>Adored smiled and put her arms around Catra who responded by placing her head on Adora’s chest. “Really good.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” Catra looked up at Adora. “You know you snore right?” </p><p>“Yeah well you have a really cute purr while you’re dreaming.” </p><p>Catra’s face flushed and looked away. “Shut up you jerk.” She rolled over off the bed and went over to get her clothes for the day. “Ugh, sparkles has really been spoiling me with outfits she wants me to wear.” She smirked, lifting up a flowing sundress. “I don’t think she’s got my style nailed down yet.”</p><p>Catra tossed the dress over Adora’s head, Adora yelped and neatly set the dress aside. “I’ll help you pick something out.”</p><p>“Oh now you’re gonna dress me too? Thanks mom.” Catra stuck her tongue out at Adora who gave Catra a light jab of her elbow. </p><p>Adora and Catra stared into each other's eyes, they smiled and shared a quick kiss. “Did that work for you last night?” Adora asked, her forehead against Catra’s.</p><p>“I think so.” Catra smiled genuinely before going back to her clothes. “A couple more years and maybe I’ll sleep normal like you princesses.” </p><p>Adora reached into the closet for her jacket. “Well at least I won’t have to kick you out of bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>